Darkness
by LockedDown
Summary: Alternate universe during season 1. The digidestined face a new and dangerous foe. (rating and title may change) AND YOU BETTER REVIEW! Chap 4 uploaded!
1. The Shadow

Darkness  
  
(sorry this chap is kinda short. more will be up soon. There was another part, but I cut it out.)  
  
Intro-  
  
The digidestined didn't see the shadow. The shadow that loomed over them as they struggled through those first days. Were ignorant to it as Devimon met his fate. But the shadow saw them.  
  
--------  
  
"He is dead then?"  
  
"Yes, but the digimon of the youngest digidestined perished to bring about his destruction."  
  
"Devimon was a fool. He sought to challenge me. His fate was earned by his deceit and naiveté." The Shadow listened to his masters thoughts unquestioningly. No one dared cross the master. "You are to go warn Edimon of their arrival and to take appropriate measures. This charade has lasted long enough.  
  
"Yes, Master." He left the throne room and went forth, for so had his master commanded.  
  
--------  
  
Tai watched as the newly digivolved MetalGreymon blasted Edimon into oblivion. They thought perhaps the sudden influx of power had torn open a whole to the Real World. Shadow knew better. Shadow is quite powerful.  
  
More comin soon. Promise the next chap wont be so cryptic! Shadow will be revealed. { Well mostly....;-) } And who is Master? (ok thats pretty easy....) And as always email me @ gaun_di@hotmail.com to get on my mailing list.  
  
-Destro 


	2. Illuminated

Ok so I updated on the same day as I published, but im having to transfer my story from my laptop to my home comp and I didnt expect to be here long enough to type in 2 chaps. I forgot to mention to be gentle- this is my fav story evr! iv been thinkin it up in my unstable mind since season 1 addicted me. enjoy!  
  
Chap 2-  
  
"My feet hurt!" Mimi complained.  
  
"Do you always have something to complain about?" Izzy asked  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Stop bitching," Sora added.  
  
"Mimi's right. I'm hungry." Tai chimed in  
  
"It is getting late. We should set up camp." Joe started to hand out orders. "Tai and Sora, go get us some firewood. Izzy and TK, go look for a clearing so we can set up for the night. Matt....Matt...MATT!"  
  
"Huh...."  
  
Sora moved next to him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I'm probably just beung paranoid....but there was a shadow over there," He indicated a nearby bush, "Then it...moved."  
  
The digimon huddled together and confered for a moment. Suddenly they turned and launched a volley of attacks at the indicated bush. "A little warning next time!" Tai exclaimed. Suddenly the attacks reversed direction, striking their owners. The "shadow" shot upward, and suddenly illuminated was a roughly human-sized figure clothed in a black robe with a matching cape trailing his floating body, it's face invisible behind the shadows cast by his hood. It twirled the black staff it held in it's right hand.  
  
Izzy pulled out his digimon identifier. Information scrawled down the screen as the black clad figure rose higher and disappeared into the sun.  
  
Name-Darkmon  
  
Attack(s)- unknown  
  
Know affiliations- none  
  
Origin- unknown  
  
Additional info- none  
  
Yes I know- another short chap, and not too much was revealed about Shadow. ok so only it's name and more of its powers (it can reflect attacks) well and its looks. well it's suppose to be enigmatic, so I cant say too much more....all in time....  
  
-Destro 


	3. Tai's Worthyness

"So there was no info on it at all?" Matt seemed shocked by the possibility.  
  
"I guess it could be incomplete..."Izzy seemed equaly vexxed by the prospect. "We...its just....this has never happened before..."  
  
"Who cares?!" Tai was unphased be the news. "We come in BAM, BOOM, we kick some dark digimon ass! It aint that hard of a concept!"  
  
Matt, the voice of reason sighed. "C'mon Tai. That thing took ALL our digimon attacks and not only blocked them , but reversed them. Think about what other powers it may have. We cant go into this blind. This isnt like the other fights."  
  
"They were in their rookie forms. That guy wouldnt be able to touch MetalGreymon!"  
  
Suddenly a deep voice boomed through the forest around them. "We shall see...." A dark form stepped out of a shadow the digidestines eyes hadnt seen. Slowly the figure formed into a dark-robed figure. In his hands he held a thin metal cylinder about half a meter long. "Come now. Bring forth this vaunted opponent! Should he defeat me I will even spare you! Of course, should he fail, my masters wish shall be fulfilled and you will not live to see the next sunrise."  
  
Tai stepped forward. "That doesnt sound like a very even bet! What if I refuse?"  
  
The hooded head moved in a quick nod. "Then you will make this job all too boring!" A gloved hand extended and brought the cylinder parallel to the ground. Suddenly the cylinder extended to four times over, revealing itself to be the staff Darkmon had wielded at their last meeting. A light chuckle escaped the hood as he said gravely, "And you will die." His booted foot took a long stride forward.  
  
The digidestined retreated beneath the digimons advance. Matt pushed TK behind him.. All the others edged away from the dark figure. Suddenly their digivices began to glow and the trees splintered as the digimon in their champion forms surged forward.  
  
Wave after wave of attack blasted towards the black clad Darkmon. Chuckling again he reached back and yanked his long cloak forward into in tight circle around himself. As the rainbow of deadly energies reached him they impacted upon a dark transparent half sphere. Energy crackled as the sphere absorbed the blows raining down upon it.  
  
Suddenly the orb vanished along with the figure inside. Within the blink of an eye though, Darkmon reappeared in the midst of the charging digimon. Togemon fell as Darkmons staff flashed in a black blur in her direction.  
  
Suddenly the supple and whip-like as he snapped it towards Kabuterimon, wrapping it around him and using it to fling him to the ground. Next it almost returned to its normal state, but with a spike-like point on the end of it. Taking this he hurled it like a javelin sending Ikkumon to the ground in a cloud of dust. Teleporting again he retrieved his weapon and continued his methodical slaughter.  
  
Finally only Greymon remained. His hood moved slightly towards the digimon. "Last chance." When Tai didnt move he took a step forward. Suddenly Tai cried out "GREYMON!" and in a flash of light MetalGreymon stood before him. Darkmon stood unwaveringly as MetalGreymon unleashed a horrific roar. Taking his staff, which had returned to its long thin staff form, he twirled it and said, "The away team always bats first."  
  
MetalGreymon lashed out with his long claws, each easily twice as long as Darkmon. For the third time he vanished and reappeared right behind the claws as they dug into the earth. Then with an earsplitting scream of metal on metal he drove his staff straight into the other digimons helmet knocking him back with a horrifble crash and huge cloud of dust. Blast of flame rose from the clous, followed by cries of agony. Then all was quiet. As the dust cleared the digidestined got a glimpse into the nightmare that was Darkmon. Where MetalGreymon had stood there sat an groaning Koromon. Floating high above the pink ball was Darkmon. Turning his cloaked head towards the digidestined he simply shook his head. Once again he twirled his cloak and in a strangly magnified voice shouted, "Winds of Fire!" And in a sudden burst of flame was gone.  
  
A small piece of paper floated down through the air, landing directly in Tai's hand. He stared horrified at the simple note scrawled there-  
  
Return when you are worthy.  
  
Hope that was long enough. Doubled my word count! Anyway, plz review! 


	4. The Mistake and Cavermon

ok-this story has been updated soooooo much compared to my others, but I realize this, so don't worry. Crimson Shield is almost there, so ill hav it up soon. the others I can promise nothing. enjoy. and be sure to review. *.O ~eye twitch~  
  
----------  
  
'I recall giving you explicit orders to kill them all!' The rage in Myotismons voice was unmistakable.  
  
Darkmon stood against his verbal wrath unflinchingly. Come now master. How long has it been since we were truly challenged? You cannot tell me you aren't excited about this turn of events. Besides, I can eliminate them at anytime I choose. But I think this is the chance we need to flex our muscles a bit. Show all of Digiworld we are unbeatable! Defeating a few Champions would mean nothing. But the defeat of 7 Ultimates would secure everyone's belief in our power! Victory will be ours! These Digidestined are as doomed as the last......' Darkmon immediately seemed to realize he'd made a mistake. A small gulp came from beneath his hood.  
  
'Crimson Lightning!'  
  
--------  
  
Taking the damp cloth Darkmon dabbed at his newest burn. The pain immediately began to subside. No matter what though these wounds always scarred. Damn that he had been so stupid. He should never have brought up the digidestined, and definitely not...them. Sighing he continued to dab delicately at his sore arm.  
  
--------  
  
Miles away the digidestined were also nursing their wounded. Koromon had yet to awake from his collapse and Tai had spent hours simply staring at Darkmon's note. He didn't seem to believe it possible that MetalGreymon had been defeated.  
  
Matt was off somewhere playing his harmonica; with TK, Patamon, and Gabumon as his audience. Sora had produced a soccer ball from somewhere and was attempting to entice Tai into a game. Joe was out gathering firewood, and Mimi was fixing her hair. Izzy was cataloging the newest data on Darkmon. All the digimon were out foraging, having recovered some time ago. Suddenly a bast of energy shattered a tree followed by a stream of blue. Matt could be heard yelling off in the distance. Then all was quite. A few moments later a nearby bush parted and Matt and Gabumon came through escorting a strange hovering orb. It took everyone a few moments to process that it was a digimon.  
  
I was one of the oddest digimon they'd ever seen and was little more than a floating purple ball with thin arms with huge hands attached to them, ending in thick bone-like claws. Izzy rushed foward with his digimon identifier. 'It's Cavermon; a digging digimon. He's a rookie with an attack called Ground Crusher. Where'd you find him?'  
  
Matt answered. 'Found him sneakin around in the forest. As soon as he saw us he attacked, but he surrendered before we even landed a blow.'  
  
Cavermon finally spoke up. 'I'm not here to fight you. Simply to observe.  
  
'Then your a spy! Who're you working for?! Darkmon?!' Matt shouted.  
  
Cavermon laughed. 'He....That's one way of putting it. But no, I'm not here on his orders, nor do I have any connections to him currently.'  
  
'Whats that mean?'  
  
'It's none of your business.'  
  
'You're our prisoner. I suggest you answer our questions.'  
  
'Or what? You gonna torture me? I doubt it. Don't worry though. All will be revealed in time.  
  
Izzy sighed and shook his head. 'He's right.. Don't bother. He's not gonna talk.'  
  
Matt sighed and walked away.  
  
well theres chap 3! took me awhile, but betr late then nvr. im also officialy caught up on my typing for Darkness! YAY! now i hav to type up a ton of stuff to type up for fictionpress, so itll be a while more b4 i get another chap up. and btw go to loneabyss.proboards22.com for my sweet forum. the first few pepl who join ill make mods so hurry up! 


	5. The Gate

Darkmon gasped when he looked down at the digidestines' camp. It couldn't be. Cavermon? That traitorous little puke. Oh well. I things went well he'd have that big floating head on a platter. A nice little present for Myotismon. He pulled out a piar of binoculars, looking down at the assembled people. A nice little pow-wow they were having. It had been a few weeks since their last meeting, and they had learned no lesson. They were as easy to follow as ever. He slipped the binoculars back in the case at his waist.  
  
They were getting closer to Myotismon. He'd have to eliminate them soon. It wouldn't do to have them show up at the castle doors. At least not alive.  
  
Suddenly a bat flew towards him. Myotismons messangers, they usually meant trouble. He slipped into the shadows and snatched it out of the air. A shadow, Myotismon of course, appeared on the bat. 'Yes, master?'  
  
'Return to the castle immediatly. I require your assistance in a matter.'  
  
'Shall I deal with the...'  
  
'Now, Darkmon. Leave the digidestined. A more urgent matter has come to my attention.'  
  
'Yes, lord.' The bat darkened. He released it, watching it as it circled for a moment, then headed upward. Checking that the digidestined were occupied he slowly floated upward, following it away.  
  
-------  
  
Cavermon looked distracted for a second, breaking off of the conversation he and the digidestined had been having. Sora looked concerned, 'Something wrong?'  
  
Cavermon looked to the sky for a moment. 'No. Nothing. Just remembering the good ol' days before Myotismon.'  
  
Izzy glanced down as his computer beeped. He glanced at the email. 'Genai wants us to come see him. He says to meet him in the forest about two miles to the west.'  
  
Tai nodded. 'Ok, then. Cavermon, I guess you are free to leave.'  
  
He looked suprised at this. 'Why should I? I enjoy the company. Humans were always such interesting creatures. I think I will accompany you.'  
  
Tai looked equally suprised. 'Uh.... Sure. Which way then?' Joe checked his compass, then pointed. 'We're off then!'  
  
-------  
  
He knelt before his master. 'You requested my presence, Dread Lord?'  
  
'A problem has arisen with the digidestined.'  
  
'Master?'  
  
'There are eight of them.'  
  
'What? I have never seen this eighth child.'  
  
'He is in the real world.'  
  
'What? How is this possible? Digiworld always brings it's children all at once. This is completely unprecedented.'  
  
'I know this Darkmon. Do not question me.'  
  
'How do you intend to get to the real world?'  
  
'There is a gate.... but I have a much simpler method.'  
  
'Lord...'  
  
'I know the implications of you going into the real world. You will simply have to put up with it. Besides, if the gate remains open it will allow you to maintian a measure of power.'  
  
'Holding the gate open is a strinuous process.'  
  
'Without the body of your powers you can devote more strength to that.'  
  
'When do you wish to leave?'  
  
'I have my legions ready.' Myotismon opened a tall metal door at the end of the chamber. Indicating that Darkmons should look out he stepped back. Looking through the door Darkmon gasped. Below stood Myotismons complete army. Row and row of killing machines and henchman. 'The time is now Darkmon.'  
  
'As you wish Master.' Darkmon took a deep breathe, reinforcing his digital being. Licking his lips quickly he drew in another deep breath, then exhaled slowly, followed by a great shout, 'Gate of Digiworld; open!' Then all he saw was white.  
  
-------  
  
Genai looked vaguely concerned when they arrived, which was disturbing. 'Good, you're here. There is a problem. Multiple of them in fact.'  
  
Tai lazily yawned, 'Like what? Darkmon up to his tricks again?'  
  
'No tricks you've seen.... Or at least realized you've seen.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Do you know why you and MetalGreymon were torn out of Digiworld when he digivolved and destroyed Edimon?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Darkmon.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Darkmon is what is known as a....'  
  
'Gaurdian of the Gate of Digiworld.' Cavermon had floated in silenty. 'Hello Genai. It's been a while.'  
  
Genai's eyebrows raised, suprised, 'Indeed it has Cavermon.'  
  
'Forget the reuinion or whatever this is, what is the Gate Gaurdian thing?'  
  
Genai tore his eyes from Cavermon to respond, 'He can open and close the Gate to Digiworld as he wishes.'  
  
'So, why is it suddenly important?'  
  
'Because Myotismon's armies have gone to the real world.'  
  
-----  
  
At long last updated. Promise not to neglect it so much in the future. Hope you enjoyed this wonderful little chapter! Now review it or I shall hunt you down and send your mutilated body to some necrophiliac for them to have their way with. 


End file.
